Ed, Edd n Eddy's Awesome Adventure
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: Post BPS. Life has been a safe haven for the Eds these last few months. But when The Gourd emerges, having a new ally by his side in the form of Eddy's Brother, Ed, Edd, Eddy and the gang will have to fight back in their biggest Edventure yet!
1. Prison Ed!

**A/N: Hey, fellow fans of EEnE! This idea actually came to me while I was reading Power of Friendship. Long story short, I read it, looked at the reviews, then realized how stupid it was. That's why I decided to delete it and rewrite it. Don't worry, I won't ruin the story with shipping or worse, superpowers. *Shudders* I was so into the Super Eds fanfic by NintendoNut1 while writing it that I didn't even realize how unreal it was. Please forgive me. I was naive and very oblivious. Luckily, now that I've become a better author, I've decided to work with this concept again.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Please read away!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prison Ed!**

It was dark in the Lemon Brook Prison. The halls were empty and the only source of light was a flickering lamp at a dead end. However, a small boy stood in the shadows with a giant gourd covering his giant head and a 2x4 board of wood in his hand. He grinned evilly before lightning struck and filled the room with a bright light. Then, he was gone.

Meanwhile, in a cell far in the back of the prison, a man sat on his bed. This man had bags under his eyes and a scowl on his face. Eddy's Brother slowly turned away from the wall he was staring at and gazed down at the freak show standing before him.

"What do ya want?" He barked. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. Especially a boy that looked about as tall as his baby brother...

Suddenly, the figure brought up his fist and opened it, revealing a key. It was the key to his cell. The key to his freedom. Eddy's Brother quickly reached through the bars of his cell in order to get it, but to no avail as the boy pulled his arm back just a little so the key was out of his reach.

"GIMME THAT!" The man snarled as he tried to squeeze through the bars. He was furious. How dare this-this PIPSQUEAK tantalize him with the sweet taste of freedom?

"Hm... He doesn't seem very worthy of freedom, does he Plank-I mean Timber?" The Gourd asked his 'partner in crime' creepily. He stared at the board expectedly before cackling and looking back at Eddy's Brother. "I guess we'll just go..."

As the villain began to walk away, the man started to panic. He needed to breath the outside air again. He had to do this. Although it was very embarrassing.

"WAIT!" Bro's voice boomed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! P-P-PLEASE!" He begged.

The Gourd stopped in his tracks and turned around with a smirk plastered on his face. He walked over to Bro's cell and unlocked it, letting the man out. Eddy's Brother quickly shoved the boy aside and hugged the ground, with The Gourd towering over him, unamused.

The Gourd glared down at him. "Now, time to get to the point." He paused and began to pace. "You know who Ed, Edd n Eddy are, right?" He asked.

"Sure. Eddy's my brat of a brother and the other two are his dumb little friends."

"Correct!" exclaimed The Gourd, slightly startling Bro. "Now, aren't you a little... _mad _at them?"

"'A little'?" Bro repeated angrily. He stomped around and gritted his teeth as memories of the Eds flowed through his mind. "Those little _pricks _are the reasons I'm in here! Oh, what I wouldn't give to beat them to a pulp!"

"Even Eddy?" The Gourd asked with an evil grin.

"Especially Eddy." Bro corrected.

"Good..." The Gourd muttered in a creepy tone. He quickly dug out a folder from his mask and kicked it over to Eddy's Brother. "The Kids would never let us anywhere near their little heroes. But if we take them while no one's around, we can finally get revenge on not only the Eds, but all of Peach Creek." He explained while Bro skimmed through it.

Bro narrowed his eyes at the boy, responding, "That has to be the best revenge plan I can think of." He lifted the boy by his collar and ran through the walls of the jail, activating the alarms. "I like the way you think, kid."

"Timber says that you should've snuck past the guards like we did instead of activating the alarms." replied The Gourd annoyingly. The man stared at the villain before sighing.

"Whatever, kid. What was your name again? I didn't catch it the first time."

"Just call me The Gourd." The boy responded sinisterly.

"This is where we laugh evilly, right?" asked the man.

"Yes. Now stop breaking the wall and start cackling madly."

And the sounds of evil laughter echoed throughout the small town of Lemon Brook, making the owls hoot in urgency.

* * *

"There is a disturbance in the force." A twelve year old boy with a green coat commented. He dazed off a little before being slapped in the face by another boy. One that was significantly shorter than him.

"Wake up, Lumpy! We may be nice guys now, but scamming is our shtick!" Eddy shouted. Ed quickly shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Sure thing, Eddy!" The lummox happily replied before carrying a cardboard box that contained Edd, Eddy, and their supplies.

"Eddy, I have my doubts that this scam will work. The last scam we did was a little over three months ago." Edd told him nervously.

"Don't remind me about that failure!" Eddy groaned. "Anyway, at least this scam is a little likable. Everyone will love ED'S FROZEN YOGURT STAND!"

The boys waited for a few minutes after Eddy shouted that, but no one came. Annoyed, Eddy was about to tell Ed to take the stand apart when Jonny and a tall man came by.

"Hey, Eds!" Jonny greeted through his clenched teeth. "Me and my dad will have three bowls!"

"Coming right up, Jonny-boy!" Eddy promised. He turned to his two friends and told them, "Three bowls of icy cold yogurt!"

As the Eds pulled packs of yogurt out of the freezer they were 'borrowing' and tried to get the frozen desert out, they failed to notice The Gourd and Eddy's Brother sneaking up on them.

"Take your time, Eds. Take your time." The Gourd muttered creepily. He took out his mop while Eddy's Brother pulled a tree out of the ground and they closed in on the trio.

"Let's charge double, no TRIPLE the normal price!" Eddy whispered.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice the tall shadow over him. Ed and Edd managed to turn to the source of the shadow, but quickly froze as fear took over their senses.

"Hey, what're you guys doing? We have pigeons that... want..." The shorter boy trailed off as he caught sight of the partners in crime. He shook furiously as one word escaped his lips. "Bro?"

"G'night, Pipsqueak!"

**WHAM!**

Down went the Eds as the weapons were slammed hard onto their heads. A noticeable bump formed on Edd's head as the trio was dragged away.

* * *

**Yeah, I explained what happened the day the Eds were taken. Now that I look back at it, I should've made the situation more clear instead of making the Eds break the Fourth Wall. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. This story should be only about 8-10 chapters at most. I promise that the only aspects I'll keep from the old story will be the humor and the Eds' friendship. Other than that, no powers, no prophecy, no romance. This'll also have more adventure in it and the Kankers will actually be anti-heroes.**


	2. Just A Normal Ed

**A/N: I have to say, I'm not entirely proud of the quality of this chapter (because most of it is filler) but I still managed to squeeze in a little something to make the plot move forward.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just A Normal Ed**

Inside of Ed's house, a certain girl rummaged through his closet hastily, digging out several cooked chickens.

"ED!" Sarah screeched, frustrated. She looked everywhere for the oaf! Where was her brother? "WHERE ARE YOU, STUPID?"

She reached into the closet and grabbed onto something, thinking it was her brother. She tugged at the object harder and harder, before finally...

"OUCHIE!"

A rubber squid toy flung itself out of Sarah's hands and shot towards Jimmy, hitting the boy and making him fall to the ground.

"I'm seeing the angels again, Sarah. They're singing." He muttered dazedly.

"OH, WHEN I FIND THAT ED, I'LL-"

"Calm down, Sarah!" Jimmy quickly shot up. He grabbed the girl's hands and patted them gently, adding, "He has to be around here somewhere!"

The girl grumpily mumbled, "Mom wants him to buy us some fudge while she and Dad are out."

"... Let's check out Eddy's place."

* * *

"Double D?" Nazz called as she knocked on the prodigy's door.

"Come out, dude! We need you to help us with our science homework!" Kevin shouted as well. When they received no response, the two glanced at each other.

"He's the only one I know that knows enough about chromosomes and genes to help us get an A." commented the blonde.

"Eh, he and Ed are probably at Eddy's house." Kevin suggested. "Let's go."

The two looked back at Edd's house one last time before strolling over to Eddy's house. But as they walked away, they failed to see the trail of pumpkin seeds that lied on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Eddy?" asked Rolf. He knocked on the boy's door before shouting, "Rolf requires Double-D-Ed-boy's assistance in..." The farmer paused and lifted up Victor the goat, who had cheese shooting out of its body. "... tending to Victor's once-in-a-month dried goat milk problem!"

While the cheese flooded Eddy's patio, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy walked into the yard.

"Hey, Rolf! Have you seen the Eds?" asked Kevin.

"Sorry, Kevin. Rolf has seen no sign nor shoelace of the missing Ed-boys." The farmer admitted.

Kevin sighed. "Darn! Not even Eddy's home."

"Where could they be?"

While the group talked, they failed to notice the periscope that was watching them. The periscope soon disappeared in the bushes.

* * *

"Gotta say, kid. With your wits and my charm, I'll be able to take back this puny town and become King of the Cul-de-Sac again."

The Gourd cackled maniacally and responded, "Of course. As soon as the Kids notice that the Eds are gone, they'll start looking for Jonny 2x4. Then, it'll only be a matter of time before they walk right into our trap. Then, Peach Creek will be OURRRSSS!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gotcha, kid." The man absentmindedly replied as he read a magazine that was stashed in his pocket.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Eddy?" asked Ed as he poked the shorter boy with a stick. "Eddy? Are you dead?"

"Oh, dearest Ed. He's merely unconscious." Edd interjected, pulling the stick away. Ed gladly gave him the stick and stared at the prodigy in awe. Edd noticed this and asked, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

Edd looked down at his mouth and looked around for something unusual. While doing so, he failed to notice the lummox inch closer to him until he poked his head.

"... Ed? Why did you touch my hat?" Edd asked calmly, but he seemed slightly disturbed and nervous.

Ed shouted in response, "DOUBLE D HAS A CAMEL HUMP!"

"I think you mean camel toe, Ed. Not camel... hump..." The prodigy trailed off as he finally understood what the oaf meant. Slowly, he brought his hand up to his hat and felt under it before shrieking in horror, "GOOD LORD, I HAVE AN INJURY ON MY CRANIUM! OH, MOTHER AND FATHER WILL BE SO ANNOYED AT THE CARELESSNESS OF YOUNG EDDWARD!"

Ed watched on as Edd babbled on, dazing off a little.

"M-maybe it's not so bad. Perhaps if I just turn my hat around..." Edd twisted his hat to the side so the droop of his hat covered the bump. "And if I pull it down a little bit..." The boy did so and quite frankly, he looked like a unicorn.

"Gosh, what the heck was poking me?" Eddy moaned as he awakened. He yawned loudly and stretched before focusing his gaze on the other two Eds. "What're you guys doing? And why is Double D wearing his hat like a unicorn?" He asked groggily.

"Double D's been freaking out because he has a camel hump, Eddy!" Ed explained with a chuckle.

"IT'S A BUMP, ED!" Edd exclaimed before covering his mouth. "My apologies, Ed. I-I don't know what got into me."

"Obviously a sucker punch." muttered Eddy. Seeing Edd's glare, the boy continued, "Calm down, Edd! It doesn't look like a big bump. Just let us see it."

"Uh, excuse me, Eddy. But who here is a nurse's assistant?" Edd asked before raising his hand.

While Edd and Eddy were talking, Ed decided to leave the conversation for a bit and climb up a tree before swinging on a vine like Tarzan.

"Aw, you always exaggerate everything though!" The shorter boy argued.

Meanwhile, Ed missed a vine and plummeted back to Earth, creating an Ed-sized whole in the ground.

"I think I'd know how severe my injury is, Eddy." The prodigy argued back.

A monkey climbed down a tree and looked down at Ed, who pushed himself out of the hole. The oaf smiled at the monkey and hugged it tightly before it lashed out on him.

Eddy blew a raspberry. "You're being a baby, Sockhead." He pointed out.

"Well I-"

Ed wandered back to Edd and Eddy and ran around as the monkey mauled his face, screaming, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"ED!" screeched Edd and Eddy as they ran after the lummox and pried the animal off of his face. As they helped Ed up, Eddy noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

"Goodness, Ed! Thank goodness for cartoon physics, but you could've been badly injured!"

"Hey, guys. My wallet's not on me, but look at what I found..." Eddy chimed in.

The three Eds huddled together and looked down at the piece of paper he found. A look of recognition flashed on their faces as they finished reading it.

It was a Mondo-A-Go-Go postcard.

"We must be near Mondo-A-Go-Go then!" Edd inferred.

"Dang! It'll take at least a day to get back to Peach Creek on foot!" Eddy complained.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

Ed was about to start walking as well, but something clicked in his mind.

"Hey guys, how did we end up here?"


	3. Capture Someone's Ed

**A/N: This chapter has some references to the action scenes in the first version of this story, but nothing too un-EEnE-ish. And I tried to keep this chapter in the EEnE spirit, but I tried to foreshadow some things.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Capture Someone's Ed**

"Rolf believes he has a solution to the predicament of the missing Ed-boys!" announced the farmer. The Kids turned to him curiously.

"What do ya mean, Rolf?" Kevin asked.

Rolf chuckled in response, "Why, the answer is in Rolf's own hands!" He dug into the mountain of goat cheese and pulled out Victor, who bleated in response.

"Victor?" Jimmy questioned.

"How will that pile of hair and horns help us find Ed, Edd n Eddy?" Sarah asked as well.

"Ah, she-who-gives-migraines, Victor shall have the Ed-boys a sniff! Similar to how Wilfred found them during the motion picture!" explained Rolf. He set Victor down and stared intently at the goat, who stopped shooting out cheese. He grabbed Victor's nostrils and pointed them in a certain direction, commanding, "Victor, you shall find the Ed-boys!"

The animal bleated and charged in that direction, leaving behind a cloud of dust. The Kids looked on in awe before Rolf smiled.

"Come, Cul-de-Sacians! We shall find the Ed-boys before nightfall!" He announced pompously, marching after Victor.

Kevin quickly took his bike out of his pocket via hammerspace and told the others urgently, "Hop on. Who knows where Victor and Rolf will run off to."

"I think I'll walk, bike boy." Nazz huffed as she ran after the farmer.

The two little kids hopped onto Kevin's bike, who was shocked by Nazz's attitude, and giggled.

"We're finally riding on Kevin's bike!" exclaimed the girly boy.

"Imagine what the kids at school will think!" added Sarah gleefully.

"Ugh." Kevin groaned. "Hold on, we're in for a bumpy ride."

The jock started pedaling and instantly, they zoomed after the farmer and goat.

* * *

The Gourd grinned in anticipation as his periscope caught sight of the Kids getting close to the trap that he set up.

"It's almost time!" He announced in a sing-song voice. Whipping his head around, the villain glanced at Eddy's Brother and Timber, who were playing chess. "You did make it certain that the THINGS wouldn't miss them, right?"

Bro looked up from the chess board and replied, "Yeah. The twerps are in for a _fishy surprise._"

He looked back down at the board, but apparently, Timber 'won'.

"What the? How'd this piece of termite food beat me?" asked the man in disbelief, flipping the table in progress.

"Timber is the master of tricks! He's the one who set this whole thing up! And soon, we shall have the ENTIRE CUL-DE-SAC! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Nazz panted quickly as she tried to catch up to Kevin using her roller skates. She slid up a hill and leaped into the air, landing right beside the jock and the little kids.

"Woah! Nice one, Nazz!" Kevin complimented her.

"I guess my skates are just as good as your BIKE!" The blonde responded, emphasizing the word 'bike' to get her point across.

"Okay..." Kevin muttered in confusion. It ceased, however, when a green, balloon-like object exploded right beside them, making him swerve a little before regaining his balance.

"What the heck was that?" Sarah asked in surprise. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she and Jimmy spotted another one closing in on them.

"INCOMING!" The girly boy shrieked in horror, screeching as the El Mongo Stink Bombs made the ground beneath them explode, sending them into the air. He flew off of the seat and got tangled in the front wheel, but Sarah quickly pried him out of it.

As soon as they landed, Kevin pulled Nazz onto his bike and made many sharp turns to avoid the El Mongo Stink Bombs, succeeding but losing control quickly.

"Where could these stink bombs be coming from?! They're bound to hurt people and the only ones who know how to make them are the Eds and... Eddy's..."

That's when something clicked in the jock's head. Ed, Edd n Eddy were missing and no one else knew anything about how to make the El Mongo Stink Bomb. It had to be-

"Could it be the Eds? Maybe that's why they were gone!" Jimmy suggested.

"Nope. My brother may be an idiot, but he knows where the line is between right and wrong." The redhead replied.

"Yeah. And Double D would never allow this. After his first experience with the bomb, he wouldn't even touch it with a ten-foot pole!" added Nazz.

"It's not the Eds." Kevin simply stated softly. His eyes bugged out of his head as soon as the realization struck him. "IT'S EDDY'S BROTHER-"

He was cut off by a stink bomb that nailed them. They wretched and groaned in disgust and terror as they flew off of Kevin's bike and landed in a ditch, which lead to a cell in a gourd-themed lair...

"Hehehehehe!" cackled The Gourd as his eyes pierced through the shadows of the lair.

The Kids managed to stand up and put their faces up against the bars in desperation.

Kevin's voice trembled as he stared at the eyes. "L-let us out, Bro dude!"

"Yeah! You don't wanna mess with us!"

"And WE'LL be the one's laughing when your little brother and the Eds come back and give you the old one-two!"

"Just you wait, dude! Ed, Edd n Eddy WILL be back! You'll see!"

The Gourd's eyes widened as a toothy smile appeared below the pair of eyes. "Close, but not really! And the Eds won't be back anytime soon. In fact, they may never return! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

"UGH, UNHAND ROLF, ELDER SIBLING!" screeched the farmer as he struggled against the arms of Eddy's Brother.

Bro simply smirked, saying, "It's not cool to act like this around your elders, farmer boy." His eyes popped out of his head as Victor bit him in the leg, making him howl in pain and frustration. "GET OFF ME, YOU BIG HAMBURGER!"

What Bro didn't notice was that his grip on the farmer loosened, which gave him a chance to break free. A chance that he took. He melted out of Bro's grip in a cartoonish way and made a dash for freedom, with the man not far behind.

* * *

"Guys, I'm bored." Ed complained as he and his friends walked in their usual style, with Eddy in the front, Edd in the middle, and himself in the back.

"Deal with it, Lumpy! We still have miles to go till we're at Peach Creek!" Eddy shot back.

"Eddy, no need to lash out on anyone." Edd scolded him as they walked past the swamp they landed in a few months ago.

Eddy mumbled something incoherent and kicked some stones. Suddenly, he saw the exact same mud puddle that he and Ed pretended to sink in to fool Edd. Feeling mischievous, the boy walked over to the puddle. But right when he was about to step into it, he pieced together what would happen. Edd + 'dead' Ed and Eddy = no more Ed, Edd n Eddy. So, the boy turned away from the puddle and ran back to catch up with Ed and Edd.

"Hey, Sockhead. Do you think the Mondo-A-Go-Go postcard is important?" The short boy asked his friend nervously.

The prodigy smiled softly and patted his back reassuringly. "Most likely not, Eddy. Judging by the place of our awakening and how close we were to the park, it'd be reasonable to assume that a postcard simply flew here, astray from the gift shop." He reasoned.

Eddy nodded and looked on at the stream, trying to shake off the feeling that something bad was happening.

"Come on, just a peak!" Ed begged as he stared at Edd's hat.

The prodigy sighed, "No Ed. You've already seen what's under my hat and the audience will be enraged at the author if he chooses a bad theory to use."

"Aw..."


	4. Against All Eds

**Chapter 4: Against All Eds**

As Ed, Edd n Eddy continued their journey back to the Cul-de-Sac, they walked through the cow fields. It was almost sundown and Ed looked tired.

"Double D, how much longer do we have to walk?" Ed whined.

"Now much longer, Ed." The prodigy pondered for a second before asking, "Eddy, are we near any landmarks?"

Eddy snapped out of his trance and looked around, saying, "Heck if I know."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Eddy."

"Yeah, no problem."

The prodigy instantly stopped in his tracks and looked back at the conman in disbelief. Not even a glare? Something had to be wrong.

"What's the matter, Eddy. No witty remarks? No booming sarcasm?"

"I just feel like something's... wrong..." Eddy muttered. Ed heard him and jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah. I feel like there's a disturbance." The oaf agreed, greatly shocking his fellow Eds. He suddenly pointed at a piece of paper, adding, "What is that over there?"

Eddy walked up to the paper and ripped it off.

"EDDY! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"Calm down, Sockhead!" Eddy interrupted. After reading the paper, his eyes bugged out of his head and he began to sweat. "G-g-guys..."

The other two Eds looked over Eddy's shoulder and looked on in shock.

It was a wanted poster for Eddy's Brother.

Edd bit his lip and looked down at the ground. What could be going on at the Cul-de-Sac?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kids sat in their cell. They gave up trying to escape a while ago (evident by the bite marks on the bars) and were currently snoozing away. That's when...

"Rise and shine, captured Cul-de-Sacians!" The Gourd's voice rang as he remained hidden in the shadows.

He watched as the Kids groggily stood up, smirking as the entrance to the Gourd Nest opened. The Kids looked on in horror as Eddy's brother descended down the staircase with a smug look on his face.

"Sup, twerps. Did ya like my stink bombs?" asked the man rhetorically.

Sarah frowned in disgust, saying, "First of all, yuck! Second of all, what do ya want with us?"

'Let's just say that Mr. Eddy's Brother here is going to... turn one of you into a pumpkin..." The Gourd chimed in sinisterly.

"Okay, I don't know who or what you are, you nut job, but let us go and we won't beat ya to a pulp like we did with Jonny 2x4 a few months back!" Kevin called out to The Gourd.

"AHA! YOU'VE ALREADY SOLVED A PIECE OF THE PUZZLE!" exclaimed the villain as his grin shone through the shadows.

Kevin narrowed his eyes in confusion, mouth agape. All he said was that he'd beat the guy to a pulp like he did with Jonny a few months back... Wait a second...

"Kevin, what do you think he means?" asked Nazz.

"I'm scared, Sarah!" shrieked Jimmy as he hugged her tightly in fear. Sweat shot off of his forehead as he suddenly shattered like a piece of glass and fell to the ground.

That's when the cell opened.

And that's when Kevin decided to push some buttons.

"HEY, JONNY! WHERE'RE PLANK AND ROLF?" The jock called him out.

The Gourd's grin immediately disappeared, being replaced by a scowl. "IT'S THE GOURD AND TIMBER THE DARK SHARD! JONNY 2X4 AND PLANK ARE GONE!" The villain erupted as he finally revealed himself.

"JONNY?" The rest of the Kids asked in shock.

"Why, I ought to-" Sarah was cut off as Kevin was sucker punched, making his face squish in a cartoonish way before falling to the ground. The Kids watched as Eddy's Brother dragged Kevin away in horror.

"Hehehehehe. See? That's what'll happen if any of YOU try anything funny!" He chuckled.

"Oh, when I get out of here, I'll-"

Jimmy cut Sarah off, having put himself back together. "Don't! He'll send that meanie after you too!"

Sarah simply glared into the crazed eyes of The Gourd, biting her tongue.

"Hey, guys? Like, where's Rolf?" asked Nazz.

The Gourd chuckled in response, "I don't know, but he's probably-"

**POW!**

A baseball bounced off of The Gourd's head as he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and turned to the Sarah, who had a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

"Come on! Say uncle! SAY IT!" growled Eddy's Brother as he twisted Kevin's ankle. The jock winced in pain.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" cried the jock.

"Alright!" Bro exclaimed with a sneer.

As soon as the man released Kevin's foot, the jock hopped around as his leg unwound itself like Eddy in BPS. Bro howled in laughter as the jock bleated from the sudden jumps of his body. From the distance, a trio watched from the bushes. The three pairs of eyes looked at each other before one hand reached out and tied up Bro's shoelaces.

"Alright, time to- WOAH!" Bro tripped and fell face-first onto the ground. "Stupid shoelaces!"

While Eddy's Brother untied his shoes, Kevin's leg finished unwinding itself. He looked on in awe before a light bulb appeared above his head. The jock took big, cautious steps before jumping on his bike (that he took out of his pocket via hammerspace) and sped away. The trio of pairs of eyes looked at each other one last time and sunk into the bushes.

"Okay. Thanks for being quiet, kid..." Bro trailed off as he noticed the lack of a jock. Steam came out of his ears as he screamed, "DARNIT!"

* * *

After escaping from Eddy's Brother, Kevin rocketed down the lane as fast as he could, looking back a few times. He was soon stopped, however, by a hand that pulled him into the woods.

"AH, I'M SO SORRY! I-" Kevin shouted in vain, as his capturer was Rolf. "Rolf! Where've you been, dude?"

Rolf's mouth curved into a smile as he gave a hearty laugh. "Why, the Son of a Shepherd was lurking in the woods, of course! Rolf is no coward!" He assured the jock.

Kevin smiled at the farmer before a thought emerged in his mind. "Dude, Nazz and the others were taken by, get this, JONNY! We have to save them!"

"What about the long lost Ed-boys?" Rolf asked.

"We'll worry about them later. As long as they're together, they're okay." The jock stated. He huddled next to Rolf and immediately pulled him in for a huddle, trying to plan something.

* * *

**Well, who do you guys think the trio was? I know, of course, but I want to see if any of you guys do (hint: look back a few chapters in one of my Author's Notes).**


	5. Return of the Eds

**A/N: This chapter was quite a doozey, both to write and for the characters. This is actually my favorite chapter so far. I hope nobody forgot about this story after almost two weeks of no updates!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return of the Eds**

"So... tired..." Eddy sighed as he climbed onto Ed, who seemed just as tired as him. They were just passing the Swimming Hole and were almost at the Cul-de-Sac.

"W-where is Double D?" Ed slurred as even he fell to the ground. His eyes poked out from under his head and looked behind him before finally finding the prodigy, who had turned into a piece of bacon but still had his hat.

Ed gasped and hurried over to Edd. The little genius looked like he was in a coma. Ed quickly dropped Edd back onto the sidewalk and dug out a homemade defibrillator (which turned out to be sock-covered shoes) and rubbed them together, creating some electricity. The oaf raised his hands up and when they finally met with Edd's chest...

**ZAP!**

"YEEOWWW!" Edd howled in pain as he ran around, disoriented. He even managed to effortlessly shove aside Eddy, who went flying.

"Yo, brainiac! Wake up, will ya?" Eddy tried to shout, but it ended up turning into a simply cry. However, Edd heard it all the same and managed to bring himself back to awareness.

"Sorry, gentleman. Looks like that little shock affected me more than expected." The genius apologized shyly.

Eddy glared at him, but simply replied, "Whatever. Hurry it up, burhead! We're heading home!"

But as they tread to the entrance of Rathink Avenue, they failed to notice the smoke radiating from their hometown...

* * *

The Kids sighed as yet another hour passed by. They were still in their cell, waiting for some kind of rescue. But seeing as how it'd been hours since they last saw any sign of the neighborhood jock, they were quickly losing hope. They didn't even have The Gourd to entertain them since he was still knocked out by the baseball that Sarah threw.

Nazz groaned loudly upon seeing a few figures lurking in the darkness. The villain began to stir in response to this, but a quick bonk on the head took him out once more.

Soon, Kevin emerged from the shadows with Rolf right behind him. But there were three more kids hidden behind him (with their eyeballs still visible).

"Kevin!" Nazz whispered in gratitude. The jock smiled and waved at the farmer to come over, which he did.

"Yeah, we're here to bust you guys out. Just stay quiet and-"

"Rolf shall save the day with the power of the Rosuk!" Rolf shouted before being shushed by his fellow kids. He gave a sheepish grin and added, "Sorry."

Rolf quickly pulled out the container from his pocket and poured it onto the lock of the cell. So far so good... Too bad the three pairs of eyes from before were narrowed mischievously.

* * *

Outside of the lair, Eddy's Brother was looking out for anything suspicious. But there was nothing out there.

The man blew a raspberry and looked around. That's when the pairs of eyes appeared again. Giggles could be heard from the bushes as one figure stuck their hand out of the bush and held up a glowing neon 'The jock and the farmer came back and are in there' sign.

"This is so boring..."

Bro started to fall asleep, not even noticing the florescent sign. That was all it took to make the girl throw a huge rock at him, squishing him with it.

"W-what was that?" He asked, not even fazed by the rock that his body pierced through. He walked out of it like it was nothing and turned to the supposed source of the rock, only to find the sign. He smirked deviously. "Well what do ya know..."

* * *

"Um, Eddy?" asked Edd as he, Ed, and Eddy walked down Rathink Avenue. They were finally home, but it didn't feel safe. "Have you taken notice of the smoke and broken gravel beneath our feet?"

"Course I have, Einstein!" Eddy remarked. "I just have something else on my mind."

"Lemme guess. Your brother, right Eddy?" Ed questioned.

Eddy looked at him curiously. "Since when did you get so smart, Lumpy?"

Next to them, the prodigious Ed shook furiously, bleating, "E-E-E-E-Ed-d-d-d-d-y..."

"What're you chirping about, Double D?" Ed and Eddy asked simultaneously.

"Which is the more likely situation; I'm hallucinating from fatigue or your brother is in Jonny's backyard?" Edd asked rhetorically, pointing at the man who was a few yards away from them.

His fellow Eds looked at where he was pointing and froze as well. Eddy's brother was indeed there. He was descending into a sort of lair.

"What the heck's my brother doing here? The last time he was here was when he beat the heck outta us-" Eddy cut himself off as he and the Eds finally began to recall what happened earlier that day. How they tried to set up a new scam and that jerk knocked them out.

"Eddy's your brother-"

"I know Ed. My scumbag bro is back." Eddy finished solemnly.

Edd looked around them and chimed, "I haven't seen the Kids yet. Where could they be?"

Eddy sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to save the day."

"Like heroes Eddy?"

"Shut up, Ed."

They took one step, but a hand held them back.

"Not so fast, dreamboat!"

* * *

**STEP!**

The Kids immediately his behind each other, with Kevin in the front. He had a confident look on his face, but was also beginning to sweat. They mustered up as much courage as they could when they finally saw Bro, in all his glory.

"You little twerps tried to break out before I gave you your just deserts?" He asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"... No?" Jimmy spoke up.

"Doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're all alone and there's no one to save you now." He replied.

As soon as he took a step forward, a plan formed in Kevin's mind.

"RUSH HIM!" He shouted.

Understanding, the Kids sprinted forward and all tackled Bro at once. This caught him off guard and confused him for a second, allowing most of them to scurry up the stairs. Keyword; most.

Nazz shrieked as she and Jimmy were caught by the ankle. Kevin and Sarah looked back and ran back to help their friends.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bro screamed desperately. He winced as Nazz brought her hand down onto his head in the form of a karate chop, moaned as Kevin kicked his head away, and tumbled back as Sarah punched him.

"Let's go!" Kevin ordered, pushing them all up the stairs.

"Ugh, wha?" The Gourd muttered. His instinct took over as he released an orange gas. "PUMPKIN FOG!"

"Yuck, smells like mom's cooking!" Bro groaned.

* * *

Finally out of the Gourd Nest, the Kids ran as fast as they could down the Cul-de-Sac, but a sight made them stop.

The Eds were trying (and failing) to overpower the Kankers, who were the reasons behind the bad luck these last few chapters.

"Ed!" Sarah and Jimmy exclaimed

"Edd!" Nazz and Sarah exclaimed as well

"Eddy!" Rolf and Kevin screeched.

Eddy momentarily looked up from his position and called out to the Kids, "A little help here!"

"Assistance please!"

"Hand for Ed!"


End file.
